Electric vehicles and chargeable vehicles have been continuously developed according to improvement of energy efficiency and demand for eco-friendly vehicles. Charging standardization is in progress in Europe, Japan, and the U.S. In Europe, three-phase power is mainly used for power facilities, and thus, a 7 pin charger for three-phase charging is generally used. For a quick charging connector, a 10 pin connector according to the Japanese CHAdeMO standard had been examined as an international standard, but now an international standard is being examined based on a combo type slow/quick charging connector proposed by the U.S. Furthermore, power line communication, which is different from a conventional controller area network (CAN) communication, has been developed due to a minimized terminal of the combo type slow/quick charging connector.
Although the electric vehicles have been continuously developed according to demand for eco-friendly vehicles, an international standard has not defined for charging of vehicles. For this reason, a large number of vehicle manufacturers and charger manufacturers manufacture products based on different specifications.